Renesmee's födelsedag
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoiler. Idag, den 10e september, fyller Renesmee tre år. Så jag skrev en kort oneshot om hennes dag : Hoppas ni gillar den :D Bellas POV. SM äger allting. Kommentera gärna.


"Ett.. två.. tre"

Jag, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice och Jacob stod utanför Renesmees sovrumsdörr. Det var morgon, den 10e september, och idag fyller min dotter tre år. Hon hade växt så mycket på det här åren, att man inte kunde tro att hon var tre år när man såg henne. Faktum är att hon ser ut som en 8åring.

Jag tittade på Edward, och han nickade mot mig. Jag öppnade dörren och vi började sjunga.

_Ja må du leva_

_Ja må du leva_

_Ja må du leva ut i hundrade år_

_Ja visst ska du leva_

_Ja visst ska du leva_

_Ja visst ska du leva ut i hundrade år_

När vi hade sjungt klart stod vi vid hennes säng och hon tittade på oss med sömniga ögon och gäspade. Jag log.

"Grattis på födelsedagen, älskling"

Jag satte mig ner på sängkanten, och Edward satte sig bakom mig. Resten av familjen, inklusive Jacob, stod samlade runt oss.

_Och när hon har levat_

_Och när hon har levat_

_Och när hon har levat ut i hundrade år_

_Ja då ska hon skjutas_

_Ja då ska hon skjutas_

_Ja då ska hon skjutas på en skottkärra fram_

"EMMETT!"

Rosalie blängde surt på honom, men vi andra bara log. Han ignorerade Rose och tittade på Nessie istället.

"Grattis, Nessie"

Han sträckte fram ett avlångt paket, som han hade hållt i famnen, mot henne. Hon tog emot det.

"Tack farbror Emmett"

"Den är faktiskt från mig också"

Jasper log mot henne och hon tittade upp på honom innan hon öppnade paketet.

"Tack farbror Jasper"

Hon öppnade paketet långsamt medan vi andra tittade på. När hon såg vad det innehöll sken hon upp som en sol. Vi alla log mot henne.

"Taack så mycket!"

Hon hade fått två baseball-rack, tre bollar och en handske, i mini format.

"Vi ville köpa likadant som vi har, men din pappa tillät det inte"

Renesmees blick vändes mot Edward som log oskyldigt mot henne.

"Någon mer present?"

Carlisle och Esme tog ett kliv närmare sängen, medan de höll varandra i handen. Esme höll ett stort rosa paket i händerna.

"Grattis på födelsedagen"

Esme och Carlisle sa det samtidigt, medan Esme gav paketet till Renesmee som genast slet upp det. Det var nya doktorgrejer, till hennes samling. Nessie var fast besluten om att hon skulle bli doktor, precis som sin farfar.

"Tack så mycket"

Hon kramade dem. Sedan tittade hon på mig.

"Mamma?"

Jag log mot henne.

"Din present från mig och pappa är ingenting du kan få idag gumman. Men det ska vara mullet i Orlando i helgen. Vet du vad det innebär?"

"DISNEYLAND!!"

Hon kastade sig över mig och gav mig en stor kram. Hon älskade Disney. Men på grund av det soliga vädret i Florida hade vi sällan någon chans att kunna åka dit. Men med hjälp av Alice förmåga visste vi att det skulle vara mullet i helgen. Så jag och Edward bestämde oss för att ta med henne dit.

"Pappa, det ska bli så kul!"

Hon släppte mig och kastade sig över Edward.

"Grattis på födelsedagen, gumman"

Han skrattade och rufsade henne i håret.

"Tack mamma och pappa!"

Hon vände sig mot Jacob, men Alice hann före.

"Nästa helg ska jag och Rosalie ta med dig och din mamma till Los Angeles och du ska få en hel ny garderob!"

Alice log brett och Renesmee besvarade leendet.

"Tack"

Hon kramade både Alice och Rosalie. Sen kom Jacob fram till sängen. Han satte sig på knä framför den och Renesmee tittade på honom. Han gav henne ett litet vitt paket.

"Grattis på födelsedagen"

Hon tog den och öppnade den.

"Det är en nyckel"

Hon höll upp en liten nyckel, så vi alla kunde se den.

"Vad ska jag med den till?"

Jacob ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag tänkte att det kanske var dags för dig att få din egna lilla motorcykel"

Hon tittade på honom med stora ögon.

"Du skämtar?!"

Han skakade på huvudet. Sen vändes hennes blick mot mig och Edward.

"Mamma.. Pappa?"

Vi nickade och log mot henne. Vi hade gått med på det. Men hon hade fått hjälm och en speciell dräkt, så hon inte skulle skada sig. Och hennes motorcykel var liten och hastigheten var begränsad.

"Tack Jake!"

Hon kramade honom länge.

"Nessie, jag såg att din faster har dukat upp med en riktig tjusig tårta därnere. Ska vi gå ner och hugga in på den?"

Renesmee skrattade och Jacob lyfte upp henne på sina axlar. Han sprang ner i vardagsrummet med henne, medan vi andra följde efter dem.

Det här skulle bli en bra dag.


End file.
